What did I do?
by Keron Mahabir
Summary: You found yourself in place you have not been to yet. Then there is a living organism right there. What could it possibly want from you?


Welcome to a place! This is a place with no guarantee of what might be stated because of modification and glitches that are intentional or chaotic. Many things could happen here, whether you want this, you disagree with this or just unsure of what to actually do. This place would have some rules to follow, so do follow the rules because there are there for a reason, which is assumed to be good. If the rules are not good, it should be removed immediately. If the rules are lead away from being followed, there could be trouble for you, someone or something else.

Some beings want to introduce themselves, give you some criticism or advice. Depending on what the being learned and saw, they would have different ideas and methods of getting their knowledge for you to record. Those recordings of information can prove to be useful for effectively giving some useful information for other beings who would be unaware of the information that would be useful for them, someone or something else. Rumor and falsified information would probably lead to some misleading of beings and bring ruin on things that absolutely had no idea of what really happened.

Some beings would try to convince you about certain actions that might be unacceptable in certain situations. Try to find out about the correct actions for specific conditions. If someone or something tells or hints to you about doing something different from what you should do, make sure it is acceptable. If you are unsure, say no and keep away from the ones who said that. This is to avoid any trouble, though they might be right. If you feel quiet and want to quit, know you were unaware of many things before you even existed.

Though if you got infinite power and beings were observing you, you can avoid all the trouble that could occur, or face the trouble knowing you can manage against it. All the abilities you can have for yourself, you can use them for whatever you like. What can stop you other than yourself? With infinite power, you now have access to everything! You can understand things that you were not sure of before. You can find a problem and solve it. You can rearrange how reality functions to your wishes. This is what you could become sometime later or have been.

I have dreams that I would like to come true. I think someone or something out there is aware of my desires and refuses to make them become reality. I hope someone or something does fulfill my dreams and I would feel satisfied. Maybe I should die after receiving my set ultimate goal, because that means you cannot do things that you usually can do when you are alive. It is a good conclusion for me because I do not have to experience additional lags and feel sad after acquiring my fulfillment. *10 9 18 5 14*

I got caught by some tough looking alien character. It is not who I want to be with! What on Earth? This creature's origin does not seem to be from Earth, unless it is a product of some testing or something of that kind. It is not too scary for appearance, but what it would do to me would be more scary. This creature seems very strong indeed. Is there someone who can save me from this creature before it probably does something really scary to me? I actually do not like where we are going.

In an area isolated from human being activity, there is an underground structure accessible from a door hidden under big rocks. I do not have strength to lift them but this alien dude has power. It has me in its hands and went into the entrance. It closed the door behind us and I heard like the rocks outside moved, probably to hide the door from people who seek things that would have them feel some type of accomplishment. There was another door. Unlocking the door, opening the door, entry through the door, closing the door and actually locking the door to ensure that I do not run away has happened. Where am I going to go now?

The room was dark. The creature made a light appear on the ceiling and revealed the room's features that were not previously visible. The creature undressed me and made restraint to secure me. It is to make sure that I do not escape at all, though I do not know how to get out of this. The creature removed its clothes by stripping. So what if you got a fit body? I am not amazed or even glad to actually see you naked you know. I prefer to experience the sight of a naked body that is from someone that I might like.

This creature could have taken anyone else into custody to show its body for and I was chosen? Is it because I resemble someone it likes probably? It might have noticed many other beings and I was the most interesting. I think that someone else who would have wanted this creature's body should have been given this opportunity, whether by abduction or some planned arrangement. I would have been somewhere else, getting what I need. What this creature really wants from me though?

"Huh? Why do you look like that dude? Are you experiencing some troubling feeling or having some recurring flashbacks in your head? Do try to ease up on yourself. It is all good. If you are having problems, let me know and I could help you, or come up with a possible solution." I said to the creature. Creature used two of its organ with ten pointy pieces in total to have a feel of what could be considered a soft area that is on me. This does not feel like a harmful action. It actually feels good.

An organ usually visible when a hole opens on its head is now apparent. Yes, I think I know what is going to happen with that organ. The creature using its multiple organs on my soft area feels like something I wanted but never got until now. There might be things that I might want to enjoy later on that feels good if I knew about them. I wonder how does a creature like this one know to do these things, especially with another creature that would be considered an alien to it?

The creature's organ on its head vanished and the two organs with ten pointy pieces in total are now feeling an area that I cannot see with my eyes. I could see picture or video showing that are area of mine, but only for the time the footage or image was captured. The features present can change after the footage or image was taken. I believe that there should be a way to see places around your body so you can see all the features about you and use that for something useful.

"You good dude? You seem to be troubled. Feel free to say what you want to say if that is the issue you are having. I would be all ears, but I would die if that happened for sure. I would be two ears and other organs combined into one being." I said. The creature place an organ against one of my own, and why do that though? Go away feeling! I should be feeling good like before. This feeling is opposite of what I would have liked feeling. Not this time! Go happen to bad people only, unless I am one myself. I doubt that though, or I would be in serious trouble. I seem to be in serious trouble for real though because this might have been the real reason for this alien abducting me! It wants to do me this and get something from this, but what is it?

"Stop now dude! I was mute before because I did not know what to say! I liked what you were doing before. I do not like this! I think you should reconsider doing this to me! If you were feeling this, you would say stop it as well!" I demanded. The creature is not stopping until it decides to. Decide soon please. I want to move on with my lifetime and experience some things that I would like, avoiding the things I would not like as much as possible. The creature actually stopped and I feel good about that coming to an end.

Though the creature stopped, I am still restricted from moving like with my feet and all that. The creature relocated me to a different place and did things you would expect an enabled person to do with a disabled person. I was captive for a long time. Might have been months, or a whole year. I forgot about the dates because everyday, this creature did the same things, with minor differences from time to time. The last time this creature did things to me, I was still hoping to escape captivity until now. I found myself in a different area with the creature, and another being is present. It looks a bit scary, and resembles a human being. Uh oh. 


End file.
